


Sleeping Beauty

by thewaythatwerust



Series: Stucky Forever! (aka, Stucky in Wakanda) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beefy Bucky Barne, Bottom Steve Rogers, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaythatwerust/pseuds/thewaythatwerust
Summary: Bucky smiles to himself. The bed is big -- more than big enough for the two of them -- but somehow Steve manages to take up almost all of it. The soft moonlight illuminating the room falls on Steve's skin and caresses it like a lover; highlighting all the delicious curves and angles of his strong frame, falling away in shadow beneath. The firm, round ass jutting from the tangled blankets draws Bucky's gaze. He swallows thickly, thankful -not for the first time- that Steve sleeps naked.





	Sleeping Beauty

Bucky's bare feet pad quietly on the hard clay floor, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he makes for the large bed in his hut. _Their hut_, he corrects himself as his eyes travel Steve's body, stretched across their bed.

Bucky smiles to himself. The bed is big -- more than big enough for the two of them -- but somehow Steve manages to take up almost all of it. The soft moonlight illuminating the room falls on Steve's skin and caresses it like a lover; highlighting all the delicious curves and angles of his strong frame, falling away in shadow beneath. The firm, round ass jutting from the tangled blankets draws Bucky's gaze. He swallows thickly, thankful -not for the first time- that Steve sleeps naked.

Bucky licks his lips and tugs the lower between his teeth. The heat pooling low in his belly chases away the creeping tendrils of sleepiness.

Bucky shrugs off the cloth that wraps around him. Climbing onto the bed, he runs his hands over Steve's asscheeks. Steve doesn't rouse. Bucky's very own sleeping beauty. 

_In the past few months, the safety and peace Steve had found in Wakanda had started to permeate every aspect of him, including his sleeping habits. The c_onstantly switched on, always alert, ready to spring into action at the slightest noise tension_ had left him, and for the first time since Erskine's serum, he was able to fully shut down and just rest deeply. Bucky usually let him come to consciousness in his own time in the mornings, but he wasn't shy of using the goats as alarm clocks either; he could usually pile three or four on top of Steve before their bleating and headbutting had the desired effect. It was effective as it was entertaining. _

Bucky leans down and bites at the offered flesh of Steve's ass, sucking it into his mouth fervently.

"Hmmm..." Steve, still in the grips of sleep turns his face toward Bucky, eyes still closed.

Bucky repeats the action on the other mound of flesh.

"---Buck?"

His name comes from Steve's throat, rough with sleep, and it only makes Bucky harder.

He slides up Steve's body, relishing the friction until he stops, his mouth at the sleeping man's ear. "Steve," Bucky's voice is low, hungry, "can I..?" He grinds his aching cock against the cleft of Steve's ass, knowing the answer but needing to ask the question anyway.

Steve's sleepy "mmmm" is approval enough and Bucky's cock throbs in anticipation.

_They'd done this only a few times before. The morning after a particularly exhausted Steve fell asleep almost as soon as he'd come all over his belly, with Bucky still deep inside him, unspent, Steve had chided Bucky for stopping. Bucky's whole body had sparked at the thought. Further conversations had lead to experimentation and now it was one of Bucky's favorite things. Having Steve soft and pliant under him set Bucky's every nerve ending on fire, the forbidden nature of it making him spill quickly and intensely every time. _

  
  
  
Bucky reaches over Steve, stretching to open the single drawer of the dresser beside the bed. Metal fingers fumble inside until they find cool plastic. Wrapping his fingers around the tube, he slides back down Steve's prone body.

He spreads his lover's legs, bunching the blankets under his hips to afford himself a better angle.

Popping the cap, Bucky squirts a generous amount of lube onto his warm fingers and tosses the tube aside. He presses the fingers between the firm flesh gatekeeping his prize, leaving a glistening trail as he goes. As his digits find their target he rubs small circles, pressing in against the taut ring of muscles. He slips one finger in, then two. He cock jerks as Steve's body sucks at them hungrily.

Above him, Steve makes no noise other than the steady breathing, a soft snore catching on every second breath.

Bucky's metal hand moves to wrap around himself, his weeping cock supplying all the slick he needs to cover himself. He groans at his touch, the burning pleasure it brings his body almost enough to keep him going, to jerk himself roughly until he spills all over Steve's ass. Precome beads the head of his cock at the thought. He stills his hand with considerable effort. _Another day._ Jostling on his knees, he lowers his hips and closes the distance between their bodies.

Spreading Steve's cheeks with his metal hand, he guides his cock to its target. He can feel the head of his cock meet the barrier of Steve's body, denying him access. He should have prepared Steve better, but he's too needy to wait and, he flushes at the thought; the tight burn of resistance feels so good.

Pushing his hips forward, he feels Steve's body protesting as his cock presses inside. The wet slick of the lube and the hot wet heat of Steve's body are just enough for him to slide inside, bottoming out in one long thrust. Steve's ass clenching around him so tightly it's almost painful.

_Oh, fuck. So good. Steve is going to feel this in the morning. _A low growl draws from his chest at the thought.

Bucky places his hands on Steve's hips and pulls him toward him, rocking into him, relishing the pressure around his cock.

He pulls out slowly until just the head of his cock remains inside Steve before surging back into him, the tight ring clenching around him greedily. Blood is pounding through his body thick with need as he starts to fuck roughly into Steve, watching the frantic motion cascade through the flesh of his ass.

He loves taking Steve like this. Using Steve's body to take his pleasure. Forcing into him harshly, knowing he will awake tomorrow, his hole stretched and sore, Bucky's come having leaked out and drying on his skin, _marking him. _ Knowing that he can have him anywhere, anytime. _All mine._

Bucky's hips hammer into Steve, drawing out just a few inches before slamming back home, the soft wet heat of him sucking at Bucky's cock. His swollen balls, heavy with come, slap against Steve. He can feel them tighten as the obscene sounds of flesh smacking flesh mix with Bucky's moans, and Steve's soft snores.

He shifts positions, thrusting down into Steve, a continuous stream of grunts and gasps tearing from his throat as he rides the knife-edge of pleasure. Moving his hands up to Steve's shoulders, he uses them for leverage, watching Steve's tight hole stretching around his harsh thrusts.

He feels his cock brush against a small round mass -- Steve's prostate -- and Steve's slumbering moan sets his nerves on fire. He traces the same path, again and again, Steve's unknowing moans pushing him over the edge. He feels so dirty, and wrong and so fucking hot, and all of a sudden he's coming. His whole body goes rigid, pleasure exploding behind his eyes, his cock jerking as it unloads his seed deep inside Steve.

His pleasure crests and falls, and as the tension leaves his body he flops boneless on to Steve, feeling his cock slide out of his lover. Looking over at the hair hiding Steve's face, he brushes it aside. Warmth of a different kind filling his chest as he stares at his whole world, still wrapped in sleep beneath him.

Placing a soft kiss on the back of Steve's neck, he sits up and rocks back to rest on his heels. His eyes lock on the sight of his come trickling out of Steve's now well-fucked hole. _That's going to be sore tomorrow._ He scoops up the mess and presses it back inside Steve with a warm finger before carefully turning him over. A thrill of guilt flares inside him when he sees Steve's cock hard and leaking against his belly.   
  
Moving the blanket from under sleeping hips, he tucks it around Steve's body before crawling up to lie beside him; tucking himself under Steve's chin. He lets his eyelids flutter closed. In the morning, when Steve's awake enough to tangle big hands in his hair, he will kiss all those tender spots better. But for now, Bucky will let him rest, he smiles as he drifts off to sleep,_ he's earned it._

**Author's Note:**

> I. I was planning on doing Kinktober ...but I don't write fast enough.  
II. I haven't abandoned the other fics, they will be updated soon!  
III. I will write non-smut Stucky soon. I kinda promise.


End file.
